


Nightmares

by missmysterious56



Series: Anastasia/Dmitry [1]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: They may have escaped tragedy, but not without being scarred.Can be read as a stand alone, but is a slight continuation of Painful Realizations.





	Nightmares

Dmitry walks through Paris feeling dejected. He knows he shouldn’t love Anastasia, she was a grand duchess and he was nothing but a lowly peasant. They could never be together, it would never work she deserves someone better than himself. The conman walked onto a bridge taking note that the bridge was named after Anastasia’s grandfather. Making a decision Dmitry runs through Paris towards the dowager Empress’ palace. 

“Anastasia!” A voice yells and banging on the window follows. Gleb raises the gun slightly from where it was by his side in shock, Anastasia looks out the window and makes eye contact with Dmitry who was outside and noticed the situation. Taking advantage of the distraction Gleb fires the gun not at the princess Anastasia, but at the con man. If he goes through with this he can not have any witnesses. Anastasia screams as she sees dmitry fall as he clutches his side and wants to move towards him. Instead the girl stays in place frozen the sight of dmitry falling to the ground after being shot had reminded the grand duchess of her family and their final moments. 

“If your going to shoot me do it! I can be with them! I can be with my family!” Anastasia yells at gleb. In the distance there are thundering footsteps coming towards the corridor. Gleb panicked and fired randomly before running from the room. Anastasia ran towards the door and yanked it open falling to the ground on her knees. 

Anastasia reached out to him and hesitated as the doors were yanked open, Lily and Vlad ran into the room with some guards. Seeing the grand duchess on the floor they rushed over and gasped at the sight. Anastasia had moved so the injured man's head was resting on her lap, vlad took in the sight of his friend and tears filled to the brim of his eyes yet they refused to overflow. Lily ran to the guards and told them to retrieve a doctor before turning to the man who did not deserve this after the terrible life he had led. This man had a life ahead of him and had saved her lovers life when he was only a boy. Without Dmitry it was likely that Vladimir would have died in front of the firing squad. 

“Dima please wake up!” Anastasia frantically says wiping her own eyes to clear away the tears that are quickly falling. The girl hadn’t even noticed that she had been crying until she saw the teardrop land on Dmitry’s forehead. It blended with the perspiration on his head well. The boy gave her a tight lipped smile in response. It was painfully clear that he was trying to hide his pain for her which only made her tears flow faster. Dmitry’s eyes began to close once again when Anastasia was lifted away from him and was taken from the room her screams begging the person to let go were heard by everyone in the room.

“Nastya please calm down, we have a doctor trying to help him. You could not be in the room with him I am sorry little one.” The dowager empress tries explains trying to comfort her hysteric grandchild.

“Nana, what if he doesn’t survive?” Anastasia asks as if she were a little child once again. The dutchess pulls her precious grandchild into her arms stroking her hair. The woman does not have a response for her granddaughter and only holds her as Anastasia lets her tears flow freely down her face. 

“Anya! Naysta! Anastasia! Anya!” Dmitry yells shaking the strawberry blonde from her night terror. The lost grand duchess opened her eyes and tears began to fall as she grabbed onto Dmitry and refused to let go. Dmitry flinched as she hit the wound, but let her hold onto him as she sobbed.

“Please don’t leave me,”

“Never.” Dmitry vows laying down with Anya’s head resting on his chest while kissing the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Found this gem while cleaning up my drive while writing.


End file.
